Its Just Sex
by scisaacinmypants
Summary: Kate Argent has been meeting with Derek Hale in seedy motels for months now. But why?


**AU: Kate Argent/Derek Hale with sex scene please**

Derek sat impatiently on the bed, waiting for Kate to arrive. It was yet another day, in another seedy motel. He had grown used to the secrets and hushed exchanges between them. Kate didn't want anyone to know she was seeing him, because she was a few years older and she might get into trouble. Derek didn't mind though. Kate was beautiful, and for her to even take an interest in him was pretty incredible. He heard the signature knock, three short knocks, wait five seconds, three more. He practically ran to the door and unlocked it, opening it widely.

As soon as Kate stepped into the room, her lips were attached to his, ripping off his shirt with ferocious agility as she kicked the door shut behind them. She pushed him down on the bed and locked the door quickly, making sure no one had seen her and stood in front of Derek on the bed. She gave a small cocky smirk and pulled her shirt off, revealing her tight chiseled body, making Derek lick his lips again. He put his hands on her hips and started to pull her closer until she pushed him back to the bed.

"You know the rules, sweetheart. No touching until I say," she said with a lick to his navel.

She stepped back and unbuttoned her pants painfully slow, kicking them off, leaving her in her black lace bra and panties. Derek clenched the sheets on the bed tightly, resisting the urge to touch her again. She didn't like when he broke the rules. And he definitely didn't want her to leave. She reached back and unclipped her bra, throwing it to him and watched him take in the scent. For some reason, the way Kate smelled always stuck in his brain, and he always knew when she was coming by the way she smelled. He smirked and tossed the bra to the side, watching her slip out of her panties, leaving her fully naked in front of him. She gave a small nod and Derek sighed in relief, leaping forward and kissing all over her body. Kate really liked the theatrics of the whole thing, something Derek never understood. But she had taught him about sex, and god that was glorious, so he trusted everything she said.

He pulled her down to the bed and wiggled out of his jeans and boxers, flipping her over to pin her down as he placed small bites down her neck. She smacked his arm lightly, and he knew that meant it wasn't hard enough. Yet another rule. The harder the better. And he wasn't allowed to kiss her on the mouth. Something about that being too intimate, and she didn't want anyone falling in love.

He bit down harder on her neck and let out a small growl, raking his nails down her chest. She flipped them back over easily and held him down with one hand, licking her pouty lips as she straddled his waist and rubbed herself on his hard cock. He was pretty proud of his size, considering he was only 16. He had hit puberty early and had grown massively in all the right places, including in the midsection.

He moaned loudly and reached behind her, smacking her ass hard, knowing how much she liked it. She cried out and moaned his name, rubbing herself faster against him. He quickly grabbed her hips and flipped her back to the bed and on her stomach, yanking her hips in the air as he held his cock in his hand, rubbing the tip against her opening. She reached up and held onto the headboard as she looked back at him and nodded. Another rule: he wasn't allowed to enter her until she said it was okay.

He licked his lips at the permission and snapped his hips quickly, burying himself inside her. She let out a low moan and pushed her hips back against him, reaching down to rub her clit as he pulled out almost all the way. He waited a few moments and slammed back inside her, making the headboard slam against the wall. He was suddenly thankful they had gotten a corner room, so no one could really hear them, especially in the middle of the day.

He started thrusting faster, coming close to his peak as he spanked her again, rubbing his hands over her ass. He reached forward and tangled a hand in her hair, pulling her back against him as he sucked and bit hard at her neck, keeping a steady pace as he thrust hard and deep. She muttered curses as she panted softly and reached back, threading her fingers through his hair and pulling hard as she hit her orgasm hard, gasping his name. He felt her walls clench tightly around him and spilled his seed deep inside her, biting down hard on her shoulder. He knew this wasn't it though. Kate liked to go for a few rounds before she left him again.

He pulled out slowly and licked his lips at the cum splattered on the insides of her thighs. She stood up and looked at him innocently, wrapping a hand around his cock to get him hard again.

"You're such a big boy aren't you baby?"

She smirked and sucked on his neck hard, knowing that was his sensitive spot. His cock grew as he growled slightly, spinning her around and slamming her against the wall, knocking a picture to the ground. He lifted her off her feet and pressed her against the wall, wrapping her legs around him as he slammed inside her again, not giving her any time to react. She gasped and yanked on his hair, giving him a breathy laugh.

"That's my boy," she said as she dug her nails into his back.

He smirked and snapped his hips up, making her jerk in pleasure as he repeated the action over and over. He held her up and thrust into her hard and fast, swiping his hand out and knocking over a lamp.

Two hours later, they both fell to the bed, out of breath and covered in sweat and semen. Kate got up without a word and walked over to the sink, grabbing a wet washcloth and cleaned herself off. Derek reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small box. He didn't know if Kate remembered, but today was the first day they'd met four months ago, and he had gotten her a small necklace. He couldn't afford much, but he had wanted to get her something. She walked past him and grabbed her clothes, pulling them on quickly and fixed her makeup in the mirror. Derek pulled on his boxers and stood up, holding the box out.

"I um, I got you this," he said shyly.

Kate raised an eyebrow and opened the box, giving a curt laugh before tossing it back to the bed.

"This is just sex baby. Give it to your mom."

And with that, she walked out of the room without a second glance at Derek. He felt tears spring to his eyes as he pulled on his clothes slowly and picked up the box, slipping it in his pocket. Maybe she would come back for it later. Or she just didn't think it went with her outfit or something. He looked at the clock and realized he had paid for the whole night, so he decided to stay. He lay down in the bed, twirling the box in his hands. He curled in on himself and fell asleep quickly, tears staining his cheeks.

The next morning, he walked up the driveway to his house. Sheriff Stilinski stopped him at the mailbox and told him his family had been murdered.


End file.
